


My Little Boys

by golden_eyes13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Twins, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes13/pseuds/golden_eyes13
Summary: They're not little boys anymore, not babies.In which Helios & Sulla get a bit more surprised freedom.Inspired by the works of Geishacomb's series Progeny.





	My Little Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Progeny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385055) by [Geishacomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geishacomb/pseuds/Geishacomb). 



> This can be read as its own but if you haven't read Geishacomb's work I don't know what you're doing. I highly suggest you read it so you get more of the feels. 
> 
> The boys are in their early teens. 13-15 ish

“Mummy,” 

This conversation was already going downhill and it had just started. Mummy meant, "I did some serious damage" or "I'm about to do something stupid so this is a heads up." Especially because it was coming from his force sensitive boy, Helios. 

Well, if you could still call him a boy. He almost reached Hux’s height, his voice was deepening, and was definitely getting second glances from those of the opposite and same gender. Don’t get Hux started on other species.

“Hmm.,” Hux responded, keeping his eyes on his datapad continuing his work. He laid on one of the long lounging chairs on the balcony. His boy came to lay next to him, resting his head on Hux’s shoulder. This puts Hux in an immediate halt. He turns his head slightly to make eye contact with his son. Helios keeps Hux’s stare for a while before he burst into a fit of giggles. Helios hides his face in his mother’s shoulders and continues to giggle, balls up next to him. 

This brings a warm smile to Hux’s face. When did his boys become so big? He runs his fingers through Helios’ red messy hair and places a kiss on his forehead. Hux puts his datapad down.

“Well?”, Hux embraces his boy and starts playing with his hair. 

“Sulla and I were wondering if we can go out on the swoop bikes….. without escorts.” 

Hux stopped playing with his hair.

“Before you say a straight up no, let me remind you that Sulla and I are amazing at wielding a lightsaber. Sulla has great combat sills for the both of us and,” Helios says coyly, “I’m a force user with a strong family history of force users.”

Hux couldn't keep Helios’ glare. He had learned from his mistakes in the past of leaving the boys alone, even with the most trusted people. The boys were in fact skilled. Ren had made sure that both boys learned the way of the force even though one of them was not force sensitive. Hux made sure that combat skills were learned and practiced with Phasma and the other Knights of Ren. 

“We’re not little boys anymore Mum, not babies.”

Hux looks at Helios again, caressing his cheek with his finger. Not little boys anymore, not babies…

“That’s a shame, isn't it. You can ask your father.”

Helios eyes opened wide with a matching smile.

“So we can?!?!”

Hux returns to his datapad.

“I would leave before I change my mind.”

Helios’ smile shines brighter than the sun. His eyes had a gleam in them.

“Thank you, Mummy.”

And with that, Helios pecks Hux’s cheek and leaves in look for Sulla.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Check out Geishacomb's series Progeny.
> 
> It's a must-read.


End file.
